Dyskusja użytkownika:Elkociak/Archiwum
To jest archiwum dyskusji z 2010 roku użytkownika Elkociak. Jeśli chcesz cokolwiek do mnie napisać, klinij tutaj. Witaj! Gratulujemy rozpoczęcia edycji Avatar Wiki! Jest to zupełnie nowy projekt, więc potrzebuje sporego zaangażowania. Oto kilka wskazówek, aby Twoja wiki była genialna. * Ta wiki jest Twoja – korzystaj i ciesz się! Gdy wiki wystartuje, wiele osób będzie czytać to, o czym piszesz. Na razie jeszcze nikt nie zagląda Ci przez ramię, dlatego też zachęcamy do samodzielnego uczenia się edycji poprzez popełnianie błędów. * Twórz mnóstwo stron z niewielką zawartością tekstu! Najtrudniej jest rozpocząć pisanie, gdy patrzy się na pustą stronę i nie bardzo wie od czego zacząć. Wszystko wydaje się znacznie łatwiejsze po napisaniu pierwszych kilku zdań. Tak więc weź głęboki oddech i pisz, strona po stronie. Potem po uruchomieniu wiki można będzie dopisywać na niej więcej tekstu, edytując w miarę upływu czasu. * Łącz strony przy pomocy linków! Linki ułatwią Tobie i innym czytelnikom odnaleźć się na tej wiki, przełączać się z jednej strony na drugą. Aby zrobić link do strony o podobnej tematyce, użyj przycisku "Dodaj link". Warto również na pierwszej stronie opisującej tematykę danej wiki umieścić link do wszystkich najważniejszych stron. * Dodaj obrazy! Dobrze dobrany obrazek urozmaici Twoją wiki. Podczas edycji strony, użyj przycisku "Dodaj obraz", aby przesłać obrazek z komputera na stronę. * Kiedy ukończysz edycję wiki – pokaż ją przyjaciołom! Jeśli utworzyłeś kilka stron, połącz je linkami i dodaj obrazki. Prawdopodobnie znasz ludzi, którzy mają podobne zainteresowania do Twoich, więc poleć im zajrzenie na Twoją wiki. Oni będą jej pierwszymi czytelnikami i prawdopodobnie również pomogą Ci w edycji tekstów, służ im zatem radami, jeśli będą potrzebowali pomocy. Jeśli masz problem, skontaktuj się z nami -- chętnie pomożemy! Powodzenia! -- Angela Witam szanownego admina! Mam drobne pytanie dotyczące pełnego imienia Neytiri. Mianowicie: Na stronie naszej wiki jej pełne imię brzmi "Neytiri Dis'kahan Mo'at'itey". Natomiast ja posiadam pełną wersję scenariusza i tam przedstawia się ona jako: Neytiri te Ckaha Mo'at’ite. Robimy coś z tym, czy zostawiamy? Mimi007 00:57, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) Dodawanie obrazków Będę wdzięczny, gdy wytłumaczysz mi jak dodawać obrazki do infoboxów artykułów. Z góry dzięki. 83.30.146.226 16:22, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) Dodawanie obrazków (2) Proszę uprzejmie. ;) To teraz proszę o instrukcję. Trzeba by zmienić zdjęcie m. in. Toruka. PS: Dzięki za wskazówki. Alvares 18:54, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) Szblon:Pojazdy latające Jest możliwość stworzenia szablonu do pojazdów latających (powietrznych). Jak szablony dodawać?? Proszę także o kontakt nr gg 2402497. Qlavy 01:10, lut 16, 2010 :Prosił bym o dodanie do szablonu pojazdów takich zmiennych jak zasięg i załoga Qlavy(Dysk.) 22:24, mar 8, 2010 (UTC) Uprawnienia Jest możliwość stania sięna tej wikji Adminem lub redaktorem ?? Qlavy 23:10, lut 16, 2010 :100 edycji... no cóż nie ma sprawy. Na razie cierpię na chroniczny brak czasu ale jak znajdę wolna godzinkę, to wykręcę normę;] Więc możecie mi zostawić wszystko co związane z militariami. Mam tylko parę pytań: *Rozumiem że dodawanie grafik z obco-języcznych wiki dokonuje poprzez download i upload z mojego kompa.. czy może jest jakaś podstronka wiki odpowiedzialna za przenoszenie grafik na szczeblu siostrzanych wiki. * Jak mogę utworzyć "Kategoria:Grafiki z Samsonem" ??? :Qlavy 00:31, lut 18, 2010 :: Jest 100 edycji : P :: Qlavy 18:35, lut 21, 2010 Jako, że śledzę wszystkie zmiany na Avataropedii, w tym duskusje i blogi użytkowników, to widziałem wpis u Qlavy'ego o adminostwie i uzupełnianiu artykułów. :P Jakby co, gdy ukończę uzupełniać kategorię "Bronie", to mogę się wziąć za Faunę Pandory (ale to jeszcze trochę potrwa zanim bym się za to wziął). Co do Admina dla mnie, to decyzja należy wyłącznie do Ciebie (choć nie zaprzeczę, że byłby to spory zaszczyt dla mnie). :) PS. Przepraszam, że tak wyskakuje ni z owego czytając czyjeś dyskusje, ale taki już jestem. :P Przy okazji mam pytanie - czy jest możliwość zmiany nazwy użytkownika na Avatarwiki? Pozdrawiam. Taine89 18:16, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) : Wielkie dzięki za docenienie mojej pracy, będę bardzo rad z nowych uprawnień. :) Dzięki też za sprawdzenie możliwości zmiany nicka. Myślałem, że to opcja na szczeblu administratorskim danej Wikii, ale jeśli trzeba się "drapać" wyżej to już nie zostanie tak jak jest, jakoś przeżyję. :P Pozdrawiam. Taine89 20:47, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Filmy Mam pytanie czy możemy tu dodawać filmiki do artykułów na strony czy musimy się ograniczyć do linków ?? Qlavy 00:33, lut 20, 2010 :Moim zdaniem sam link to za mało, i ginie w tekście niezauważony. Ja bym proponował albo: * Poszperać w opcjach okienek YouTuba i ustawić tak aby strona wyświetlała playera który zawsze przenosi na YT * Wgrać jakiś obrazek który wyświetlał się zamiast lub z linkiem. :: Obejrzałem to w tym małym okienku i wg mnie nie jest źle. Pasek YT jest już dla mnie rzeczą tak naturalną że nie zwracam na niego uwagi nawet jeśli komponuje się bardzo niekorzystnie.... A tak w ogóle to Jak taki film jak Avatar można dubingować OMG ;D Szkopy nie mogą uchwycić tyle kultowych tekstów... ale w sumie dobrze im tak za 2 wojny światowe ::Qlavy 19:18, lut 20, 2010 ::: mam jeszcze pytanie jak wygląda wstawianie filmu od strony technicznej?? ::: Qlavy 20:48, lut 20, 2010 Podkategorie Witam, mam błache pytanie. :) Wydaje mi się, że kategoria Na'vi już jest dość "pełna" w różne artykuły i przydałoby się je bardziej posegregować. I wpadłem na pomysł, żeby zrobić przynajmniej podkategorię ''Na'vi postacie'' i wrzuciłoby się tam wszystkie postacie (z na'vi) występujące w filmie i grach. I tu moje pytanie jak utworzyć podkategorie? Same kategorie zrobić umiem, ale jak zrobić "pod". ;) Pozdrawiam. Taine89 17:56, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) : A tak, domyśliłem się. ;) Podkategorię udało mi się utworzyć i już właściwie kończę zmienianie kategorii "Na'vi" i "Postaci" na "Postacie Na'vi". Dzięki wielkie za pomoc. :) Pozdrawiam. Taine89 18:36, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) Wszystko zostało zkategoryzowane na nowo, ale jest pewien problem z niektórymi artykułami a propos kategorii. Mam na myśli artykuły o postaciach z filmu (nawet tych tylko wspomnianych): Neytiri, Tsu'Tey, Eytukan, Awkey i kilka innych. Nie mogę w nich usunać kategorii "Postaci", bo pod okienkiem edycji nie widzę tej kategorii. A gdy artykuł normalnie przeglądam to ta kategoria jest. Nie bardzo wiem co mozę być tego przyczyną?! Taine89 19:11, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) :Witam, dzisiaj zrobiłem nową podkategorię do "Postaci", żeby wszystkich powiązanych ludzi z ZPZ wrzucić do nowej podkategorii "Postaci ZPZ" (w celu większego sprecyzowania reszty bohaterów, a trochę w najbliższym czasie ich dojdzie i nie chciałbym ich wpychać do jednej kategorii), ale powtarza się sytuacja z tym, że nie można usunąć kategorii "Postaci" z artykułów, żeby była tylko jedna (nowa) kategoria. Pewnie jak wcześniej powtarza się sytuacja z przypisywaniem automatycznym kategorii do danego infoboxu. ;) Dlatego tutaj moje pytanie, czy można by było prosić o usunięcie tego ustawienia, aby można było łatwiej pozmieniać? Z góry dzięki wielkie i pozdrawiam. Taine89 (dyskusja) 17:39, kwi 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Dzięki wielkie, już wszystko zkategoryzowane na nowo. ;) Tylko jeszcze jest malutki problem z jednym artykułem Dr Max Patel, mimo że nie ma przypisanej kategorii "Postaci" to dalej w tej kategorii widnieje, choć powinien być tylko w "Postaci ZPZ". W każdym razie jeszcze raz dzięki i pozdrawiam. Taine89 (dyskusja) 14:24, kwi 24, 2010 (UTC) re: zdjęcie miesiąca Dodałem swoje ulubione zdjęcie (które mam nawet na pulpicie ;D ). Nie wiem czy innym też się podoba ale na następny miesiąc już mam absolutna bombę xD. p.s. mogę w danym miesiącu dodać tylko 1 propozycję?? :cztery doby to dużo... albo mi się tak wydaje po za często tu siedzę;D :ewentualnie zrobimy tydzień : Qlavy(Moja Dyskusja) 01:37, lut 22, 2010 Ja się na razie wstrzymam, gdyż dla mnie wybór propozycji jest dość ciężki w tego typu "konkursach". :P Może się kiedyś skuszę i coś zaproponuje, ale to się zobaczy jeszcze. Najwyżej dodajcie jeszcze jakieś propozycje w zastępstwie za mnie. ;) Sorry, że w pewnym sensie się wymiguję od tego, ale jakoś nie mam pomysłu na wybór ciekawej grafiki i z drugiej strony zawsze wolałem takie przedsięwzięcia zostawiać innym. ;) Pozdrawiam. Taine89 00:45, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Chyba mam najlepsze rozwiązanie. Grafiki zgłaszamy do 24 dni miesiąca czyli ku pamięci dnia założenia wiki a głosujmy do końca miesiąca niezależnie ile on trwa. Qlavy(dysk. 01:08, lut 28, 2010 Sugerował bym zmianę haseł wywoławczych pojazdów tak by ich "nickname" był za oznaczeniem numeru. To znaczy np : z Samson SA-2 na SA-2 Samson. Wg terminologii wojskowej tak jest zdecydowanie poprawniej a co więcej nie będzie się mylić z nazwami artykułów na temat konkretnych jednostek np. z Samson 16. Lepiej zrobić to czym prędzej puki nie mamy jeszcze zbyt wiele powiązanych haseł i szablonów. Puki co dokonam zmian. Qlavy(Dysk.) 01:19, lut 28, 2010 Licencje grafik Cześć, jestem administratorem Wikii Poland. Przejrzałem Avatar Wiki pod kątem ewentualnego zgłoszenia do konkursu na Wikię miesiąca i widzę jedno niedociągnięcie – trzeba by pododawać licencje do grafik. Skopiujcie sobie szablon licencji z jakiegoś podobnego projektu, na przykład GTA Wiki, odpowiednio go poprawcie i dodajcie do wszystkich screenshotów z filmu. To tyle, powodzenia :-) Misiek (talk) 15:01, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) :Teraz po prostu wystarczy pilnować, żeby wszystkie nowe grafiki miały licencje ;-) Pzdr. Misiek (talk) 14:09, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wikia miesiąca Zagłosowane. Ciekawe czy się uda? :P Pozdrawiam. Taine89 16:18, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) Dane liczbowe Mamy problem... mianowicie nabyłem na dniach książkę "Avatar Jamesa Camerona Tajny raport o świecie pandory" i dale liczbowe podane tam a analogiczne na anglojęzyczniej Wikji różnią się w większości przypadków, i są to znaczne różnice. Znacznie dużo, dużo większe niż te które wynikły by z błędu przybliżenia przy zamianie wagomiaru anglosaskiego na kontynentalny. Na czym mamy się opierać?? Czyja prawda jest prawdziwsza ; ) ?? Qlavy(Dysk.) 22:13, mar 9, 2010 (UTC) Wikia miesiąca Avatar Wiki została wikią miesiąca kwietnia 2010. Tutaj, na samym dole, możesz zobaczyć końcowe wyniki głosowania. Gratuluję ;) Misiek (talk) 07:03, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Dotyczy Infobox Bronie i nie tylko Witam serdecznie Wstawiłem na stronie Bola parametr naviname z wartością "Meresh'ti cau'pla" w ów infoboxie Bronie, a na ów stronie go nie widać. Czy dałoby się tak zrobić aby było widać ten parametr? Pytałem Taine89 ale on odesłał mnie do Ciebie Z góry dziękuję i pozdrawiam Greg Simba 22:34, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC)Greg Simba Witam serdecznie i naprawdę dziękuję Ci za dodanie parametru naviname do tegoż infoboxu. Czy ów parametr działa również w innych infoboxach np. Flora? Mam jeszcze jedno skromniutkie pytanko. Czy nie dało by się dodać do infoboksów oprócz parametru naviname (nazwa Na'vi) jeszcze parametru navitohomeneme (tłumaczenie z Na'vi), któregoż zadaniem byłoby prezentowanie znaczenia danego zwrotu w języku Na'vi w bieżącym języku w którym jest prezentowana dana stronka wiki? Z góry dziękuję i pozdrawiam Greg Simba 16:05, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC)Greg Simba Witam serdecznie Nazwa Na'vi czyli Tłumaczenie z Na'vi - jest to dobre rozwiązanie gdy wartości obu parametrów są krótkie i jednoznaczne oraz kompletne. Obok zamieściłem przykłady infoboxsów gdy tak nie jest. W źródle, z którego korzystam czyli książka w kilku miejscach nie są kompletne. Z góry dziękuję i proszę o zrozumienie oraz pozdrawiam Greg Simba 21:57, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC)Greg Simba Witam serdecznie Czy istnieje index z wszystkimi infoboxami? Z góry dziękuję Greg Simba 09:18, kwi 27, 2010 (UTC)Greg Simba Witam serdecznie i dziękuję Właściwie o taki efekt mi chodziło. Pozdawiam Greg Simba 19:51, kwi 27, 2010 (UTC)Greg Simba Propozycje do Bibliografii Zatwierdzenie Witam serdecznie i dziękuję Na stronie dyskusji zajdziesz moje propozycje zmian dostosowujących w bibliografii. Proszę o zatwierdzenie. Pozdawiam Greg Simba 14:12, maj 3, 2010 (UTC)Greg Simba Szablony Witam Serdecznie Pozwoliłem sobie napisać projekt propozycji czterech podstawowych szablonów. Możesz Szanowny go znaleźć na stronie mojej dyskusji Z wyrazami szacunku Greg Simba 08:42, maj 11, 2010 (UTC)Greg Simba Skrypt Avatara Witam, mam drobne pytanie. Przy okazji, na internecie znalazłem skrypt Avatara z 1994 roku i moje pytanie brzmi, czy przydałoby się coś takiego na wiki? Żebyś gdzie go dodać jako link (np. do Projekt 880) czy cokolwiek innego z nim zrobić. Nie chce za bardzo wciskać w artykuł linka do serwera, na który go wrzuciłem (MediaFire), dlatego się wolę uprzednio zapytać. ;) Jakby co link do niego: www.mediafire .com/?c3rj9sjupg6hb4i Pozdrawiam. Taine89 (dyskusja) 23:14, lip 24, 2010 (UTC) Struktura dokumentu & Wiki Ajax Engine Pochwała Witaj. Super Administratorze Elkociak :Nareszcie struktura obszaru artykułu dokumentu ma sens. :A prawie prostokątna reklama nie rozbija struktury dokumentu. Czyli można w naszym CSS powiedzieć tu będzie ta reklama. :Pole dla artykułu dokumentu ma się teraz dla siebie czyli Podgląd = Real. I oby tak dalej. Serdecznie pozdrawiam Greg Simba (Sorry że jako anonim.- 46.112.64.190 23:36, lis 7, 2010 (UTC)). Avatar Wiki : Slider - Hipotetycznie na głównej stronie? Witaj. Super Administratorze Elkociak :Jestem arcy ciekawy gdyby hipotetycznie: :#Jak by wyglądała nasza główna strona wyposażona w ten ozdobnik? :#Czy mógłby on wchłonąć zdjęcie miesiąca? :#Jak by wyglądała nasza główna strona gdyby dać go w lewym górnym rogu, a bezpośrednio pod nim tak jak jest teraz Archiwum oraz Wyróżniony artykuł, a obok tego wszystkiego pulpit z ikonkami (np.: w 3 lub 4 kolumnach) do działów AW? Ewentualnie nad pulpitem mogło znajdować się słowo dnia, a pod nim cytat dnia? Serdecznie pozdrawiam Greg Simba Avatar Wiki : Strona Główna - Całkowicie nowa propozycja + Rozwiązanie problemu w FireFox Witaj. Super Administratorze Elkociak :NAJSERDECZNIEJ PRZEPRASZAM CIĘ ORAZ WSZYSTKICH INNYCH. :Dzisiaj (24 gru 2010) sprawdziłem ponownie po ponownej (fabrycznej) instalacji systemu. :I niestety Szacowny problem w FireFox (v 3.6) nadal istnieje. :Mam Szanowny Dla Ciebie Całkowicie nowa propozycję wyglądu głównej strony rozwiązującą problem w FireFox dla Strona główna. Oczywiście przy pełnym dopilnowaniu aby w IE było tak samo, a nie jak jest niestety tutaj bo akurat przed zapisem nie sprawdziłem w podglądzie IE (oops). :!!! Co jednoznacznie jest moją wielką winą !!! :I zamiast tegoż Niestety Szacowny Miałeś nieuprzejmość w IE [http://chomikuj.pl/Image.aspx?id=407440719 zobaczyć to (oops)]. :ZA CO NAJSERDECZNIEJ PRZEPRASZAM. ::AKURAT WIEM JAK TO NAPRAWIĆ. :WNIOSEK: Uprzejmie Proszę o 24H dostęp. Serdecznie pozdrawiam i z góry dziękuję Greg Simba 04:45, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Witaj. Super Administratorze Elkociak :Wyróżniony artykuł (fragment) umieściłem na stronie głównej tak aby zachować jego oryginalny układ. :W którym narożniku będzie wyróżniony artykuł (fragment) jest dla mnie całkowicie obojętne. :Jeżeli mielibyśmy np. DZIESIĘCIU tak aktywnych użytkowników jak Janinka11 to zapewne co tydzień byłby inny wyróżniony artykuł. Serdecznie pozdrawiam i z góry dziękuję Greg Simba 12:16, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Oblewanie grafik przez elementy list - Uprzejmie Proszę Witaj. Super Administratorze Elkociak :Niestety występuje następujący problem polegający na tym iż gdy grafika jest oblewana przez elementy listy (sekcji to też dotyczy) to owe elementy przylegają lub co gorsza nachodzą na obszar zajmowany przez ową grafikę. :Czy MÓGŁ BYŚ BYĆ NA TYLEŻ UPRZEJMY ABY remontując nasz CSS przy okazji usunął ten niestety mało estetyczny efekt. Serdecznie pozdrawiam i z góry dziękuję Greg Simba Dostęp do poszczególnych funkcji "Strony specjalne" - Propozycja Witaj. Super Administratorze Elkociak :Od kiedy działa Skin Wiki's New Look for Wiki's Ajax Engine to Admin Taine89 (ja niestety też i nie tylko) narzeka iż ma utrudniony dostęp do poszczególnych funkcji: "Strony specjalne". :No cóż jak już programiści wiki przeoczyli to proponuję ABYŚ MÓGŁ BYĆ NA TYLEŻ UPRZEJMY ABY i dodał (np.: piąte) rozwijalne menu z stosownymi linkami do omawianych funkcji. ::WŁAŚNIE ZNALAZŁEM: A jednak nie do końca przeoczyli. Przepraszam i zwracam honor. Istnieje w prawym dolnym rogu rozwijalne menu "Moje narzędzia". Można je edytować pod warunkiem iż znamy stosowne nazwy. :Ciekawe czy nie dało by się rozbudować zestawu początkowego? ::NOWA PROPOZYCJA: Czy "Lista zaawansowanych narzędzi edycyjnych >" w edycji menu "Moje narzędzia" mogla by np. tak wyglądać? Serdecznie pozdrawiam i z góry dziękuję Greg Simba Wikia's New Look Skin Wiki's New Look for Wiki's Ajax Engine vs Uaktualnienie laboratorium Witaj. Super Administratorze Elkociak :Od kiedy działa Skin Wiki's New Look for Wiki's Ajax Engine spróbowałem uruchomić go u siebie lokalnie jako laboratorium, ale niestety fiasko - brrry. :Jeżeli do następnej niedzieli (19 gru 2010) nie rozgryzę tegoż to poproszę któregoś ze STAFF aby podzielił się konfiguracyjnym manualem, a jeżeli odmówi no cóż to będę używać poprzedniego engine plus Szablon:PanelBox z tak ustawionym parametrem szerokości aby odpowiadał on tutejszej szerokości roboczej. W chwili publikacji będzie on zawsze usuwany. *'LABORATORIUM' jest to wikia lokalnie posadowiona na prywatnym komputerze oraz niewidoczna w internecie, a uzyskany gotowy materiał po weryfikacji jest publikowany tylko i wyłącznie tutaj. *'POPRZEDNIE ENGINE': releases 201007.4 oraz liblary. Niestety konfigurację niestety trzeba odtworzyć lub poprosić któregoś ze STAFF być może Się podzielą. :UWAGA!: PRODUKT CHRONIONY PRZEZ PRAWO. UŻYCIE W INNYM CELU NIŻ EDYCJA W OBRĘBIE http://wikia.com WYMAGANA JEST STOSOWNA ZGODA. - (NA WSZELKI WYPADEK I DLA ŚWIĘTEGO SPOKOJU). Serdecznie pozdrawiam Greg Simba Pomoc Krótki kurs Witaj. Super Administratorze Elkociak :Dla uniknięcia w przyszłości niepotrzebnych, ale całkowicie zasadnych gromów z strony Taine89 pozwoliłem sobie na napisanie prototypu niniejszego szablonu pomocowego (tzw. manuala). :Przepraszam iż był pisany bezpośrednio w dyskusji jednego z naszych użytkowników, ale zależało mi na (czasie) szybkiej nauce, w miłej atmosferze. Po na to mnie naprawdę zależy aby nowi użytkownicy jak najaktywniej (Janinka11) pisali (edytowali) u nas tak długo jak tylko Im pozwalają Ich dobre źródła. :Będę naprawdę wdzięczny za dokonanie jego korekty. Serdecznie pozdrawiam i z góry dziękuję Greg Simba 12:16, gru 30, 2010 (UTC)